Loneliness
by ivyshadow13
Summary: With Titans East visiting Raven begins to feel ignored. Can one hero change that. First One-shot. RavenXAqualad


Hey so I figure since i'm a new author and all maybe I should start with one shots to get practice. So heres my first oneshot. Feel free to critique or compliment (if you deem it worthy). I may start my other story No Mans Land all over i'm not really feeling it. So by the way I run 3 days a week swim 3 days a week and play soccer 3 days a week so i'm really busy, but it's spring break now and i'm going to Arizona so i'll try to write more(when my mom doesn't have me running) (and ya my moms my coach )=. (It would help if I had some fans… just sayin).

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

_Without further adieu-_

* * *

She sat on the roof watching her friends below. The titans east had come over for the week and everyone had been making the most of it and having tons of fun.

Everyone but her.

She stood in the shadows, watching her friends smiling and laughing. She felt happy for them, she really did… but she couldn't help but feel forgotten and alone at the same time.

Caught up in all the excitement and festivities, it must be easy to forget the small girl, hidden in her cloak, watching from the corner.

She took another look over the ledge.

Starfire and Bumblebee were painting each-others nails. Robin and Speedy appeared to be wrestling. Beastboy, Cyborg, and Mas y Menos were probably all inside playing videogames. I suppose Aqualad is either going for a swim or playing videogames with everyone else.

Raven let out a long sigh as she sat there watching the sun set. This always happened when the titans east came to visit. Everyone got so caught up with their other friends that they completely forgot about her.

Just yesterday they had all gone out for pizza while she was up in her room, and nobody even realized that she wasn't there.

The sky had turned a deep purple and only the top quarter of the sun could be seen, its last light shining across the sea.

She pulled her hood up as her eyes started to water, as she wondered if she'd ever fit in here. She wouldn't let herself cry, that was a sign of weakness and hurt. Something she wasn't supposed to have.

"Beautiful night isn't it"

The voice startled her so much she visibly jumped 3 inches in the air. Her faced tinted red at being startled so easily, but she quickly forced it away.

She turned around to find Aqualad standing at the top of the stairs to the roof.

"What are you doing up here Aqualad?"

Aqualad shrugged, appearing indifferent."I love to watch the sunset… Plus I thought you could use some company." He added quietly.

She froze at his words and irritation started to build up in her. "_Like I want anyone's pity" _she thought.

"What makes you think I want company! Maybe I like to be alone!"She half-yelled.

Aqualad just looked at her an incredulous look in his eyes, and crossed his arms as he started walking closer to her.

"If you liked to be alone then you would have been in your room instead of sulking in the corner watching us." he reached her as he finished speaking.

Thankfully her hood hid her face and more importantly the shock visible all over it.

"_Someone actually noticed me" _She thought. She looked up at Aqualad and saw he was looking back at her while his shoulder-length jet black hair blew in the light breeze.

"I didn't think…" She started but Aqualad interrupted."Didn't think what, that we cared about you. They're often clueless but they're not heartless. They just don't know how to help you. I don't even think they completely understand what's wrong". He didn't sound mad, just upset.

"The least they could have done is invited me for pizza" Raven replied after a second or two but cringed when it came out sounding pitiful..

Aqualad looked confused for a second then sat down next to her and after a few moments finally replied. "Wait nobody invited you?" he asked.

"That's what I said" Raven replied slightly irritated but slightly curious as to what he had to say.

"Oh… I guess I had just figured…"

"What?" Raven asked getting more annoyed and curious at the fact that he wasn't answering.

"I thought someone else had invited you. We never really communicated on who was going to ask you. I guess we all just figured someone had" he said sounding apologetic.

"It's fine." Raven said "It wouldn't be the first time you guys have forgotten about me" She had meant for it to sound a lot less pathetic than it had.

"Maybe if you didn't spend all day up in your room or watching from the shadows, you could join us more." Aqualad suggested.

"You don't get it, I just can't. I don't do fun" Raven protested.

"If I didn't think you were fun would I be up here, wasting my time, talking to you" Aqualad said sounding a bit upset.

"If you think I'm fun, then your idea of fun is as delusional as you." Raven replied, missing the big picture.

"Maybe I am delusional to think that I could make you feel better cause all this is doing is making me feel worse. No wonder the others just ignore you" Aqualad half shouted at her.

"If thats how you feel than maybe you should learn a thing or two from the others" Raven spat back, raising her voice slightly.

"MAYBE I SHOULD!" Aqualad yelled as he stood up and spun around in less than a second and began to march off. Just missing the tear that began to slide its way down Ravens face.

Halfway to the stairs he stopped. Raven looked back to see him standing frozen looking the other way.

"You know, I realize you like to be alone, but everyone needs a friend once in a while." With that he walked to the stairs and disappeared, leaving Raven to sit by herself, under the now dark sky.

The Next Day

Raven sat on the roof watching the first light of dawn appear in the east. Speaking of East.

"Raven…"

"Aqualad…"

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday. Some of those things I said were uncalled for." He apologized

"..."

"I just got upset when you wouldn't let me help you" He continued when he received no response

"I told you before" Raven started. "I like to be alone" She said as she stood up.

"Ya, but no one likes to be alone all the time" Aqualad responded as he walked closer to her.

"I do."

"I don't believe you Rae"

"Don't ca…" Raven started but Aqualad didn't give her time to finish "I want to be there for you, to make the loneliness easier to bare." By now he was one foot away from her and the sun was just starting to rise behind them.

He stared her right in the eyes making her feel frozen in the moment in time, in that perfect moment in time.

"Just let me in…" He whispered as he leaned closer and captured her lips in a kiss.

Raven was shocked and stood rigid on the spot but a second later she began to relax and wrapped her arms around Aqualads neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

He pulled away but they kept their arms around each other as they stood there looking at each other caught in the mornings glow.

"Thank you…" Raven whispered.

* * *

Okay so I didn't work on this over spring break like I said but I did get to hike the grand canyon and back in a day. I started this several weeks ago oopsies. Sorry if Ravens a bit ooc but its hard to get her to open up in a short one-shot

_Ivyshade_


End file.
